House of Threats, House of Scares
by HouseOfAnubis65
Summary: Nina and the rest of Sibuna try to trap Rufus again, but this time there's more to the plan than before. However not everything turns out how they expect. Will Rufus get away? Will Victor and Trudy catch on to the plan? Will Jerome get away from Rufus?
1. Chapter 1

**My first House Of Anubis Fanfiction. There's a poll on my profile for a you to pick what couples/pairings you want in this story.**

* * *

><p>Everyone crowded in to the room for breakfast. Alfie was going in about aliens and everything else was normal. Well as normal as things could be for those who lived in Anubis house. Things were rarely normal in the house as there was always something strange happening.<p>

Mick and Mara were busy talking about something. No one else could hear as they were speaking to quietly. Mick then raised his voice back to a normal level.

"Oh thanks babes. I'm going for a run. I'll see you in school." Mick said before kissing Mara on the check.

This made Jerome feel sick as he hated the relationship that Mick and Mara had. Mara left soon after Mick to go and finish of some homework that was due in next week sometime knowing what she was like. After Mara left the room it just left the Sibuna group.

"So what do we know?" Alfie asked.

"Well we can't put the puzzle pieces together unless we have the chosen one and we know what the date of the special day is." Nina said remembering what Jerome had told them.

"Well we need to know more information." Patricia started. Jerome looked up at her knowing what she was going to suggest, "Jerome had to meet up with Rufus and get more information."

Jerome was about to speak, but Fabian spoke first. "That's a great idea I over heard Victor telling Trudy that he woild be out tonight, so we can get Rufus to come here." Fabian finished.

Nina started to continue Fabian's sentence. "And Jerome can him to go into the cellar and we can trap him in there." Nina finished excitedly forgetting the faults that the plan had.

"Can I just say that that plan didn't work before when we tried it," Amber stated as she walked out of the kitchen and back through the dining room, "Anyway I've got to go and finish sorting out my hair." She finished as she left the room.

"I have no intension of meeting Rufus again. Nor do I plan on taking him down to the cellar again, because one that plan failed last time and two as soon as he figures out that I'm lying he'll mummify me." Jerome said finally managing to speak over the others, "_Alive_." He added at the end for the emphasis of it, while looking very unhappy.

"Come on Jerome," Nina begged, "Rufus is the only one with the information that we need."

"You'll be fine mate." Alfie said trying to convince Jerome to lead Rufus to the house. They find a way for the plan to work.

"Fine I'll call him later, but if anything, any little thing goes wrong then I'm blaming you lot." Jerome said before grabbing his bag and walking out of the room.

"Do you think we can get the plan to work this time?" Nina asked trying to think of how they could make sure that it did.

"I don't know, but if it fails and anything happens to Jerome I'll blame you as well." Alfie said in a calmer tone before he got up and walked to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside of Anubis House ~<strong>

Jerome walked out of Anubis house and was planning on walking to school when out of nowhere he felt an arm on his back and a hand o n the right side of his ribcage.

He looked round behind him before seeing Rufus's face and tuning his head forward again to avoid looking at him.

"Hello Jerome."

"Rufus you couldn't have rang my mobile?" Jerome half said, half asked.

"That doesn't matter what have you got me?" He asked. Jerome who wasn't ready for the question quickly answered "Nothing." How soon he realised that that was the wrong thing to say as he was thrown against a wall by Rufus who was the only thing holding him up.

Before Jerome could even stop himself he said, "But I can get you something." Rufus let go f Jerome and smiled that wickedly evil smile of his.

"When can you get something for me?" Rufus asked.

Jerome tried to think of when Fabian had said that Victor would be ouut. Tonight? Tomorrow? No Fabian said tonight.

"Tonight Victors out I'll let you in."

"We tried that before and Victor came back."

"Then come at eleven o' clock instead, but I'm sure that he'll be back later than you think."

"Okay I'll meet you tonight," Rufus said as he let Jerome go and began to walk away, "Oh and Jerome I'd better have those puzzle pieces or," He paused, " Well you already know what I'm capable of." Rufus finished as he walked away.

When Rufus was out of sight Jerome left the tunnel to walk back to school and tell the other.

He still managed to get in to class before their teacher (even though he was technically ten minutes late,) and take his usual seat next to Alfie.

The rest of the Sibuna gang looked at him strangely wondering why he was here so late when he had left so early?

Mr Winkler walked then walked in, so they started the lesson none of them getting the chance to speak to Jerome.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>After History <strong>~

"Mate where were you?" Alfie asked, "You were really late to history, but you left before us."

"I took the scenic route." Jerome lied trying not to bring up the fact that he ran in to Rufus.

"But there isn't a scenic route to get to school." Nina pointed out, but Jerome was gone before anything else could be said on the subject.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>After School <strong>~

Alfie walked into the room to see his roommate lying on his bed. Jerome hadn't noticed Alfie, so he decided to break the silence.

"So have you rang Rufus yet?"

"No need."

"What Jerome you've got to stick to the plan, so you-"

"Rufus met me this morning," Alfie just stood still on the spot, "He's already coming here at eleven."

"That's great!"

"Not really."

Alfie didn't reply to that as he just didn't know what he was supposed to say back he knew Jerome didn't like Rufus, but he had a feeling that there was still something that Jerome wasn't telling him.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>At Dinner <strong>~

At dinner Jerome didn't eat anything he just sat there for about ten minutes before handing his plate and glass to Trudy and walked away.

This left everyone else in the room a little shocked. Jerome was either first to finish, (Which usually happened most of the time,) or he would eat everything and wait for everyone else or just Alfie to finish before walking off, but today he'd just walked off.

Mara and Mick were on wash duty that night and Victor had just left to go to wherever he was going and had just given the keys to Trudy.

"Right Sibuna meeting now," Nina started before even thinking of where they were going to go and then she just quickly blurted out, "In Alfie and Jerome's room."

"Why Alfie and Jerome's ro- oh right Jerome's in Sibuna now as well." Amber said remembering that they'd let the blonde join.

"Yeah and he's still got to ring Rufus." Patricia said as she stood up and took her plate and glass over to Mara who gave her a silent thank you. Alfie wanted to reply to what Patricia said about ringing Rufus, but quickly stopped himself thinking it better if Jerome told them.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Jerome and Alfie's Room<strong> ~

Alfie opened the door carefully not wanting to just come walking in if Jerome was in there.

Jerome was lying on his bed when Alfie and the rest of the Sibuna club walked in. As soon as Alfie shut the door Jerome was sat up looking at them.

"Sibuna meeting." Fabian stated casually. Jerome's face became less shocked after this announcement.

"Okay Jerome ring Rufus." Nina said picking Jerome's mobile up off of the floor and handed it to him.

"No need." Jerome said as he took the mobile out of Nina's outstretched hand and placed it on his bed.

Nina, Amber, Patricia and Fabian just looked at Jerome in confusion. Alfie however wasn't as confused as they were since he already knew exactly what Jerome was going to say.

"Why n-" Fabian started, but was soon interrupted by Jerome.

"Rufus met me this morning." It was such a simple statement, but it brought out so many different questions.

"So you rang him this morning?" Patricia asked.

"No."

"Then how exactly did Rufus know how to meet you?" Amber asked.

"He just met me outside of the house this morning." Jerome said wishing to drop the subject of Rufus so that he could rest for a while, however the other didn't quite get the message.

"But-" Nina started.

"He's coming here at eleven, so that he can go back down to the cellar, but this time your plans going to work right?" Jerome said and asked the rest of the group.

"Yeah it should." Patricia said.

"I don't know maybe we should change the plan a little." Nina said as she thought about last time.

Alfie soon had an idea that sounded good to everyone else so they went with that hoping that all would go to plan.

"Right everyone it's ten o' clock, so you have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Trudy said as the girls headed upstairs. Patricia, Nina and Amber heading out of Jerome and Alfie's room and Mara leaving the dining table.

Alfie shut the door to his and Jerome's room after everyone else had walked out of the room.

Jerome was sat on the floor fiddling with whatever he was able to get his hands on. For some reason Jerome's hands wouldn't stay still.

"Jerome is something the matter?" Alfie asked his friend who was dressed for bed already.

"No Alfie why should there be something?" Jerome asked like he'd just woken up from a three day long daze or sleep.

"No there shouldn't be, but I just wondered if there was."

"No Alfie there's nothing wrong with me, but thanks for the concern." Jerome said as if he wasn't afraid of meeting Rufus tonight. That was the voice of the strong Jerome, the Jerome that Alfie met when he first came here when he had just turned twelve.

There was a knock on the door before the pair heard Trudy's voice. "Can I come in?" She asked. Jerome quickly pushed himself up on to his bed and climbed in under the covers. Alfie did the same, but he just slipped into bed as he was stood up.

Both of them then answered. "Yes."

Trudy walked in and said that five minutes was up, so they had to turn the lights off and go to sleep.

Alfie was asleep in a matter of minutes with Jerome's mobile's alarm set to wake them up. However Jerome couldn't get to sleep he was to scared of what would happen if the plan failed this time if Rufus figured out that Jerome was just playing him.

Jerome glanced over at his sleeping roommate before truning his head back to the wall.

He just closed his eyes and laid in his bed. After all there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review telling me what you think and check out the pole on my profile to decide who you want to get with who in this I think at the moment it will be Jara, but I don't know what else, so please vote.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please say if you think there's something I could improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good to know that you like this story. My pool is still open, so please vote. I'll write whatever pairing/couple that you want. Anyways here's chapter 2 that you probably want t o read much more than you do this.**

* * *

><p>Jerome opened his eyes to the quiet beeping of his mobile's alarm. He got out of his bed and turned the alarm off before he walked over to Alfie's bed and started to shake his roommates shoulder to wake him up.<p>

"What's the time?" Alfie asked still half asleep.

"Five minutes to eleven now get up," Jerome said as Alfie sat up and pushed the bed covers off of himself, "Now go and wake up the others." Jerome spoke quickly not giving Alfie a chance to say no as he opened the door and motioned for Alfie to walk through it.

Alfie carefully scurried off upstairs to get the others while Jerome just stood in the hall watching. Once Alfie was out of Jerome's sight the blonde walked over and unlocked the door to allowed Rufus to walk in when he arrived.

A moment later Nina came downstairs with her locket in her hand. She quickly walked into the kitchen and unlocked the secret passage for Jerome like she had the previous time before she left the room to hide out of the way.

Jerome watched as Alfie, Patricia and Amber ran down the stairs to Alfie's and Jerome's room where Fabian stood waiting for them.

Patricia stopped to give him the puzzle piece and Alfie stopped to wish Jerome good luck.

It seemed like only a minute or two after they were all out of the way that Rufus walked through the door stopping to look at Jerome who was holding the puzzle piece like it was his only source of

"Open the passage." Rufus said his tone so malicious that Jerome didn't hesitate in moving as he quickly made his way to the kitchen with Rufus following behind him.

Jerome knelt down and used the puzzle piece to push the opening that Nina had opened out of the way. Luckily Rufus still didn't notice that the puzzle piece wasn't opening the passage.

Jerome quickly jumped back trying to get out of Rufus's way. Rufus however was good at watching Jerome and knowing his emotions from the looks he was giving him.

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked wondering if it was anything to do with something that was down in the cellar.

"Nothing," Jerome replied pushing the fear he felt to one side he couldn't let Rufus see his fear, "I'll wait here and let you know if Victor comes back while you go down to the cellar."

Rufus wasn't convinced. "We had this before your coming down with me."

"But what if-" Jerome was cut off by a rather annoyed Rufus.

"Shut up and get down to the cellar now!" Rufus shouted so loud that Jerome was surprised the noise hadn't woken up Trudy, Mara or Mick. Once again this plan had failed as Rufus pushed Jerome down to his knees and through he passage.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Cellar <strong>~

Jerome was pulled around the cellar by Rufus who was roughly grabbing him by his right wrist. Jerome saw Rufus put a bottle of that elixir stuff in his pocket.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Kitchen<strong> ~

Alfie stood in the kitchen nervously waiting for Jerome. Nina sat on her knees by the passage with her locket waiting to lock Rufus in.

"How did this fail again," Amber said before looking at Nina's face of worry, "Sorry that probably wasn't helpful."

"No Amber it isn't," Alfie replied, "It really isn't." He was just as worried.

"I don't know how this failed again, I rally don't," Nina said, "We'd even improved the plan and it still failed."

The three looked down the passage. There was no sign of Jerome coming back up yet.

Patricia stood outside of the cellar door, while Fabian stood by the front door.

"All right what is going on down there," Patricia said crossing her arms, "Rufus should be trapped by now!"

"Shh," Fabian said, "We don't want to wake up Trudy, Mara and Mick." Patricia scowled and looked back at the cellar door which was still locked shut.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Cellar<strong> ~

Jerome was sure that he was losing the feeling in his hand and arm from Rufus's grip. Jerome was beginning to feel sick and would probably have thrown up if he had eaten dinner earlier.

"Well where are they?" Rufus asked.

"Where's what?"

"Don't play me for a fool you know what I'm talking about where are the puzzle pieces?" Jerome's body was telling him to run, but his brain was telling him to think before he attempted anything.

"Over there." Jerome said quickly pointing with his left hand towards the cupboard that Alfie had hidden in once before. Jerome knew that it was now full of other things Rufus would never find something in there.

Rufus didn't believe Jerome until he'd seen the puzzle pieces for himself. Jerome was dragged over to where he had pointed to. Rufus hen started pulling everything out of the cupboard to try and find the pieces.

Rufus soon got frustrated and used two hands to search, letting go of his death grip on Jerome's wrist. Jerome carefully started to walk backwards, so that he could still keep his eye's on Rufus's every move. His escape was going well until he backed in to one of the tables knocking some bottles off of the table.

Rufus spun his head around and shot his evil eyes towards Jerome in a glare.

"What are you doing?" Rufus asked.

"I thought that I heard Victor, so I'll just go and see and that way you can continue searching." Jerome said his voice wavering slightly.

"I heard nothing, but that noise of you backing in to the table." Rufus said as he stood and began walking slowly towards Jerome who was frozen on the spot.

Jerome began to panic he was most defiantly done for now that Rufus knew that he was trying to get away.

That was when Jerome noticed the bottle cap on the table. He remembered the puzzle piece that Nina had shown him that looked like a bottle cap except for the fact that it had _'End' _written on it. Carefully Jerome knocked the bottle cap off of the table hoping to fool Rufus yet again.

Rufus stopped walking and looked at Jerome who pointed to the floor still with his left hand as his right was currently dropping off of his arm and couldn't be used in fear that it would actually drop off.

Rufus smiled and bent down to pick the bottle cap up thinking that it was one of his precious Ankh pieces. Jerome moved away from the table before continuing his earlier plan of walking away.

"This is not one of the Ankh pieces it's just a bottle cap," Rufus said, but when he looked up his anger taking control. Jerome froze where he was stood, "Your playing me for a fool aren't you?" Rufus asked, however it wasn't really a question it was more of statement the way he'd said the words.

"Well you've followed the path of a fool." Jerome spoke before he realised what he was saying. After all these years he'd become so rotten that his brain was like this naturally . No matter how much he tried something like this happened in the end.

Rufus was at his throat in seconds. Jerome tried to hit Rufus to remove the hand from his throat, but all that got him was a punch in the face. Nose to be more exact. Jerome tried a different approach and used his feet to try and kick Rufus, but that got him pushed to the floor, his back slamming down on to the hard concrete.

He had to remember that you could do anything to someone while you had hold of their throat. Anything at all. Now Jerome was in a very bad position.

On the other hand he could breathe again, so that was good, although it wasn't good if you were going to get mummified.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Kitchen <strong>~

"What is going on down there?" Patricia said as she walked into the kitchen followed by Fabian who was trying to get her to come back to her place outside the cellar.

"We don't know any more than you do Patricia." Amber said.

"All I know is that my best friend is down there with Rufus of all people and is probably in danger and we can't help him, because it's not part of the plan!" Alfie shouted.

"Shhh." The group said together allowing Alfie to realise that he had shouted. Alfie sat down and looked at the passage for any sign of Jerome returning to them.

Nothing.

Fabian finally managed to get Patricia to leave the room this time Amber decided to leave with them, so that she could keep Patricia company and provide what little help that she could.

Nina could see Alfie's worry written over his face. She hated to think of what must be running through Alfie's head a the moment let alone Jerome's.

She looked down the passage and saw nothing and was beginning to worry more herself.

Because if Jerome didn't come out of this alive, then it was all down to her.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Cellar<strong> ~

Now Jerome was afraid. No he was more than afraid he was absolutely terrified. One because he was trapped in the cellar with Rufus, two because the cellar was really creepy and three because he knew that Victor would be very angry when he got home.

Rufus was pulling everything out of every cupboard and pushing everything that he didn't want off of every single table.

Add that to the fact that Jerome was now being dragged around with him again and this time his wrist was defiantly going to drop off.

"There not down here are they." Rufus said as he stopped to look at the contents of a few bottles on the table to make a decision as to which ones he wanted to keep.

Jerome wanted to lie he really did, but maybe if he told the truth Rufus would let him die nicely. Although Jerome highly doubted that.

"Yes they are." _Jerome when the day comes that you don't lie to anyone you'd better let the news reporters know as it will never last long enough for anyone to get a decent conversation out of you. _He said to himself mentally cursing that he hadn't told Rufus the truth.

"I'm not a fool Jerome. Where are they?" Wouldn't it help if Rufus could be a little more civilised? Although they had been down in the cellar for about fifteen minutes which was longer than they were supposed to have been.

"I.. I.. They."

"Come on Jerome I can give you everything you want. If you help me and we're successful I can pay you money in the thousands."

Jerome mustered up all the courage that he could. He had to be brave, "Why would I sell my friends out for your stupid money."

He shouldn't have said that. Why did he say that? It was true though he wasn't going to destroy everything for money he just couldn't think that way at the moment the important thing was that they all lived and managed to keep this cup of Ankh thing safe.

"You have one last chance to tell me where the pieces are Jerome."

"I-" Be brave Jerome, "I stand by what I said and Rufus just so that you know you are a fool the puzzle pieces are not in here they never were, so thanks for messing up the cellar I'm sure that Victor will love you for it."

Jerome was proud of himself for concurring his fear and finally saying that to Rufus it made him feel good. Well for a little while anyway.

Jerome's right forearm was now twisted behind his back while Rufus continued his fit of rage.

"Can I give you a tip and say let go of my arm."

"No let me give you a tip Jerome shut up and do as I say."

Rufus was such a nice guy wasn't he. Why did Jerome get involved in this plan anyway? Why didn't he back out earlier? He knew just how dangerous Rufus was and yet he continuously puts himself in the way of danger.

"What if I choose not to shut up." Jerome said as strongly as he could possibly manage.

"Then there will be terrible consequences."

"Well then I refuse to shut up you idiot." Why did Jerome always say the wrong thing at the wrong time. As that comment earned him yet another punch to the face making his already bleeding face look even worse than before. The blood from his nose running down and joining the blood coming from his lip.

"What was that for?" Jerome asked anger rising in his body.

"You better shut up and tell me where they really are." Rufus said.

"No!" Rufus began pulling Jerome's forearm further back making Jerome wish that he hadn't answered no to Rufus, but he just ended up doing the same thing again causing Rufus to pull his arm further back again.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Kitchen<strong> ~

"Okay I'm waking up Trudy/" Alfie said, but was quickly stopped by the now present Fabian and Patricia.

"Alfie don't it will ruin everything." Patricia said desperately not knowing what else she could say.

"But we can't just leave Jerome down there with Rufus we have to help him."

"No Alfie's right," Nina said quietly, standing up and fiddling with the locket, "We got Jerome into this mess, so we have to get him out of it."

"But Nina-"

"No buts Fabian. We have to-"

Nina was cut off suddenly by loud crashing noises coming from the cellar. Amber jumped back a few steps and Nina sat back on her knees with her locket.

"What's going on." Patricia spoke with some form of haste to her tone.

"I don't know, but I think that gives us more of a reason to wake up Trudy" Amber said as she ran to stand behind one of the counters in the kitchen.

"I don't think we'll need to in a minute. This noise might just do it for us." Fabian said before a loud shout was heard.

They couldn't make out what was said, but they could make out that it wasn't Jerome's voice. The voice belonged to Rufus. Patricia and Fabian quickly ran back into the hall to continue with the plan.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Cellar<strong> ~

Rufus had a very loud voice when he got angry and as soon as that voice appeared Jerome was as fearful of Rufus as he was of his dad.

Jerome didn't hesitate in running this time as walking wasn't the best of idea's and besides he had more time to get away now, he didn't have to watch Rufus's every move.

It had taken all of Jerome's remaining strength to break free from Rufus's grip and manage to push a table on the to man, so he wasn't going to lose his last chance of escape. Not this time. They say third times the charm and in Jerome's case at the moment that better prove to be true.

Jerome could not stop the way his feet took him. He was never sure about coming down to the cellar through the passage, but out was always a good option.

Rufus's pushed the table off of him and stood up quickly heading for the cellar door. There was no point in following Jerome. After all Jerome could be dealt with later all Rufus had to do was escape before Victor saw him.

"Nina I really think you should close the passage." Amber said panicking that Rufus would come up through it.

That said Nina didn't have much of a choice until she heard the cellar door open.

Rufus ran out and made his way easily past Fabian and Patricia, the door couldn't really stop him either. Amber ran out of the kitchen to Patricia and Fabian and was about to be followed by Alfie until he spotted Jerome.

"Jerome." He shouted in a quieter tone as the said boy appeared through the passage. Nina locked it behind him, Patricia, Amber and Fabian running in to see him with smiles on their faces. However take one look at him and the smile vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you with a bit of a cliff-hanger but I will update as soon as possible. Monday?<strong>

**Anyway the current results of the poll are**

**2 votes for Nina and Fabian (Fabina)**

**2 votes for an Alfie and Jerome friendship pairing**

**2 votes for Nina and Jerome (Jina)**

**1 vote for Jerome and Mara (Jara)**

**1 vote for Amber and Mick (Mamber)**

**The poll will be open until I post the next chapter and then we will have the results in Chapter 4 of what couples we will have.**

**Also I will be writing a song fic soon, but I would like to know if you prefer it to be Jara or Jina (PM me with a choice please, but I will have a poll up for it as soon as the poll for this story is decided.)**

**Thanks for reading. Review please. Vote on the poll.**

**Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews here's chapter 3 a bit later than promised and thanks to those who read and reviewed '**_**alone' **_

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Kitchen<strong> ~

The smile on everyone's faces vanished instantly when they saw the state of Jerome.

His hair was all messed up and so were his clothes. He had blood dripping from his mouth and his nose. He wasn't exactly balanced on his feet and his right wrist looked like it was bent to angle.

"Jerome what happened?" Nina asked. Worry was plainly evident on everyone's faces only Nina was brave enough to ask the question, after all they were all dreading the answer.

"Nothing." Jerome answered as if he was just answering a question that he's asked in his lessons. Jerome started to walk away from the group his balance though wasn't great, so he nearly fell over every couple of steps.

When Jerome was in Alfie's reach the boy grabbed his friends shoulder and carefully pulled him backwards.

"Where are you going?" Alfie asked shock written clearly on his face.

"To bed."

"Don't you think we should wake Trudy up?" Nina asked.

"No."

"Then you could at least let us help you to bed." Fabian said as he reached for Jerome who just stepped to the side.

"No."

"Could you tell us what happened then?" Amber asked as she lent against the kitchen cabinet.

"No."

Jerome was really beginning to get on everyone's nerves when Amber came up with an idea.

"Can I hypnotise him in to telling us?" She asked, but in return she only received quizzical glances.

"I think Jerome needs to be unhypnotised not hypnotised Amber." Fabian stated and in all fairness it was kind of true.

"Fine I'm going to bed I, unlike you lot, need my beauty sleep." Amber said as she walked off up the stairs.

"Typical Amber." Nina said trying to lighten the mood, however it didn't really work.

"I've got a question for Jerome," Patricia said. "Are you going to stop saying no anytime soon?"

"Yes." Jerome mumbled it was barely audible, but Patricia heard it.

"Well what happened in the cellar?" Fabian and Nina asked at the same time before looking in opposite directions in embarrassment.

"Can I go to bed now?" Jerome asked. Patricia sighed before looking around the room at the others faces.

"Okay but you have to tell us what happened in the morning."

With that being said Jerome walked out of the room. Alfie trailing along behind.

"Why did you let Jerome leave Patricia?" Fabian questioned.

"Because he's not going to say anything at the moment maybe he just needs some time," Patricia started her explanation. When she saw Nina and Fabians facial expressions she sighed before continuing, "After Rufus had kidnapped me I didn't really want to talk to anyone about it. The man can scare anyone even Jerome. He just needs some time to think things over in his mind that probably all."

This time it was Patricia's turn to walk away as she to started to head up the stairs.

Fabian and Nina followed. Nina walked up about two steps before Fabian called her name.

"Are you coming Nina?" Patricia asked from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be up in a second." Nina replied. Patricia just smiled before walking back to her room.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked. He noticed just how worried Nina had looked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little worried about Jerome that's all."

"Understandable." Fabian said before the two were left in silence. An uncomfortable silence.

"Well," Fabian started, "Um well goodnight Nina."

"Goodnight Fabian." Nina said back before walking up the stairs. Fabian just walked as quietly as possible back in to his room that he shared with Mick trying his best not to wake the blonde. Although Mick could sleep through almost anything. Anything but Jerome.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In Jerome and Alfie's room<strong> ~

Alfie had been trying for the last five minutes to get Jerome to allow him to look at his lip and nose, but the said boy had refused to allow him to do so.

"Jerome if you won't tell me what happened you have to at least let me see if I need to get Trudy."

"No one is getting anyone else is that clear Alfie." Jerome nearly shouted as he stood up from where he was sat on his bed. However the blonde quickly sat back down again. Alfie could guess that Jerome had moved just a little to quick.

"Okay I get it."

"Good." Jerome mumbled as he got in to bed and turned the light off. Alfie sighed before doing the same.

Little did he know that Jerome wasn't actually asleep.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>The Next Morning<strong> ~

Alfie was well aware that Jerome was only half of his usual self this morning. Apart from the fact that Jerome was still moving slowly, (or quickly some times, but if he moved quickly he had to sit down.) But what really gave it away was the fact that Jerome had put his shirt on backwards and his shoes on the wrong feet, also he had denied Alfie offer of pulling another prank on the younger students.

Which was strange for Jerome.

So that morning Alfie brought Jerome some toast in to his room to save his friend having to walk to the table and face Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Amber's questioning.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In School<strong> ~

Science with Mr Sweet, how fun.

Amber was still asking him about how you'd stuff an animal which Mr Sweet was struggling to answer when Amber would constantly talk over him with responses eww or yuck.

This gave Alfie the perfect chance to talk to Jerome.

"So what happened last night with Rufus down in the cellar?" He asked curiously, but he already knew the answer.

"Nothing."

Jerome seemed tired. More than tired almost ill.

Almost.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>At Lunch<strong> ~

Nina and Fabian decided to call a Sibuna meeting, however Jerome decided to stay in school instead saying that he was to tired to walk all the way out to their normal meeting place.

No one complained they just agreed to fill Jerome in later on all of the details that he missed.

Jerome instead spent his lunch time with Mara and her meathead boyfriend. Who after eating, luckily for Jerome, decided to go for a run. He offered Mara to come with him, but she said that running wasn't her thing, so he gave her a kiss on the check before he left making Jerome feel sick.

After about ten minutes of sitting in silence and not eating Mara finally spoke up.

"Jerome are you alright?"

"Yeah why?" Jerome lied. He was slightly shocked that Mara asked him that question. She bought his lie though thinking it true, but then again who didn't buy Jerome's lies.

"You've just been walking really slowly you haven't played a single prank or joke on anyone yet, you didn't come to breakfast this morning, you look a bit place and ill that's all." Mara stated and it was most likely true.

She didn't miss much though did she.

"No I'm fine." Jerome said, however he once again made the mistake of standing to quickly causing the room to spin until he got his balance back. He would have regained it quicker if he of sat down again, but then Mara would defiantly know that something was wrong.

Mara just looked at Jerome worriedly as he walked away.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>After School <strong>~

Alfie and Jerome walked back from school on their own this time as Nina had gone with Fabian to the library and Patricia had unwilling been dragged in to going shopping with Amber. Any how they would all probably be gone for a couple of hours at least.

"So Jerome I was thinking what if we took away all of Ambers mirrors she can't live without a mirror. Then replace all of Patricia's clothes with pink clothes. Mara and Mick I don't have any ideas for yet, but I'm working on some, so when we get back shall we-" Alfie stopped himself.

Jerome was looking down at the ground yet he was still managing to stumble every couple of steps. Also he wasn't laughing at Alfie's prank idea's.

Alfie wanted the old Jerome back. The Jerome that liked playing jokes and pranks on other people. After all only Jerome could pull of a used homework scam and fake talent auditions that people actually believed were real.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>At dinner<strong> ~

Fabian and Amber were now busy laying the table for dinner, Mara was reading a book while listening to Mick talk all about what he'd been up to lately with his idea for a sports career and Patricia was watching the TV.

"Oh can someone get Jerome and Alfie please." Trudy said as she placed dinner on the table.

"I will." Nina said as she jumped up from her seat and ran to get them.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In Jerome and Alfie's Room <strong>~

Jerome was busy doing some piece of homework for tomorrow which was more like the normal Jerome that Alfie knew, but Jerome still hadn't said much. It was then that Alfie noticed something that didn't seem right.

"Jerome why are you writing with your left hand?" Alfie asked. Jerome was right handed as far as Alfie knew. He also knew from last night that there was something wrong with Jerome's wrist, but he couldn't see how bad it was as Jerome refused to let him take a better look.

Jerome just shrugged his shoulders which wasn't much of an answer. So Alfie tried a different approach.

"When did you learn to write so well with your left hand?" It was a good question really as Jerome was writing with his left hand as if he was actually left handed.

"My mother taught me." Alfie didn't go any further down that path after Jerome's parents weren't allowed to be spoken about unless Jerome chose to willing do so, which was very unusual.

There was a knock at the door before Jerome shouted come in, yet another shock to Alfie. Jerome was actually speaking now.

Nina walked in through the door, the last person Alfie would have expected to walk through the door.

"Trudy said to tell you that dinner's ready." Nina said before closing the door and walking back out to the table and sat down.

"Oh dinner yum yum," Alfie sat as he stood up, "Coming Jerome?"

"Yeah." Jerome said as he stood up, however he did the same thing he done earlier with Mara stood up to quickly and this time it was worse than before.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Kitchen <strong>~

"Oh Nina are they coming?" Trudy asked as she placed a jug of water down on the table.

"Yeah they're on their way I think." Nina replied as Trudy walked back in to the kitchen.

About five seconds later Alfie came sprinting in through the door.

"Trudy help quickly Jerome's fainted!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay poll is open still if you wish to vote for a pairing the results at the moment are<strong>

**Fabina - 4 votes**

**Jina - 3 votes**

**Jara - 2 votes**

**Alfie and Jerome friendship pairing - 2 votes**

**Mamber - 1 vote **

**Patrome - 1 vote**

**So at the moment it looks like it will be Fabina and Jara, but you can change that by voting. My next update should be either Friday or Saturday. Sorry again for the cliff hanger.**

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay fourth chapter of House of Threats, House of Scares. Poll closes soon, but more details on the poll will be at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

><p>As soon as Alfie's words reached Trudy's ears she was running out of the room. Everyone else was only just realising what Alfie had said.<p>

"J-Jerome f-fainted." Mara stuttered she couldn't manage to process that in her mind. She thought that he'd looked ill earlier she shouldn't of believed him when he said that he was fine, she should have taken him to see Trudy earlier.

Nina, Patricia, Amber and Fabian stood up Mara went to do the same before Mick's voice entered the equation.

"It's only Clark Mara, don't worry about him, he's not important." Mara wanted to argue, but didn't.

She just sat back down as Patricia ran out of the room followed by her little gang leaving Mara and Mick in an awkward silence.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In Jerome and Alfie's Room <strong>~

When the others walked in they almost wished that they hadn't. Jerome was in a terrible state he was sweating and struggling to breathe.

For some reason it made Patricia's stomach knot, there was no way that she was going to be able to finish her dinner that she'd only taken one bite out off.

"Alfie, I don't want to bring bad news to you, but I don't think that Jerome fainted." Nina said trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Alfie didn't reply, however he did nod his head which is all that Nina needed to see to know that Alfie had heard her.

Fabian came and sat on the floor with Alfie who was looking very sad. "He'll be alright Alfie." Fabian was wrong though very wrong.

After a minute of everyone being in the room, Jerome still hadn't come round which made them all think that he hadn't just fainted.

"I-I going to ring an ambulance, because he's not alright." Patricia said as she took her mobile out of her pocket and dailed nine, nine, nine and explained what had happened.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Kitchen<strong> ~

"Mick, aren't you worried about Jerome?" Mara asked as she took a sip from her water.

"Me, care about him, no way."

"Why though? I mean what had he ever done to you?" Mara had to get to the bottom of Mick's hatred for Jerome.

"He was born and he came to this school." Mick said before he smiled at Mara and went back to eating.

Mara suddenly felt a sick feeling rise in her stomach. One because of her worry for Jerome and two because Mick was making her feel sick. Why didn't she listen to Jerome before when he said that Mick was bad news and a meathead.

Mara was about to reply to Mick's last statement, but she was stopped by a loud knocking at the front door and the ringing of the doorbell.

The next thing she saw was Amber, Nina and Fabian running towards the door to answer it.

She pushed her chair back and stood up following them ignoring Mick when he looked up at her with a puzzled look.

She stood in the hall a few metres back from the door, she didn't want to get in the way. People pushed past her while Nina, Fabian and Amber just stood at the door with worried looks plastered on their faces.

Mick walked out in to the hall a moment later and headed straight for her. "Mara what's going on?"

"You tink that I know anymore than you do Mick?" Mara asked she didn't get an answer, but it wasn't like she was expecting to get one. She didn't know, however she was sure that Patricia and the others knew.

A minute later Victor walked down the stairs shouting about the noise. "What is going on? It'd dinner time and the hall is not a meeting place."

"Sorry Victor it's just-" Fabian was inturupted by the same people who had pushed passed them all a few minutes ago as they pushed past Mick and Mara then stopped at the front door.

Victor was down the rest of the stairs by the time they stopped. Alfie, Patricia and Trudy walked out behind them. Trudy had her coat on and Alfie looked like he was talking to her deeply about something until he reached Mara and Mick whe nhe stopped speaking.

"Trudy what is going on?" Victor asked his tone had even changed to that of a concerned tone, it just remained the same monotone that he always used apart from when he was shoutng about time and it being ten o clock, that he wanted to hear and pin drop.

"Jerome's not very well, I sure Alfie can give you the full story of what happened, but I'll be accompaning Jerome in the ambulance."

Victors eyes made their way over to Alfie who just moved his eyes to his friend who now lay on strecher with a breathing mask on his face.

Patricia seemed to know what Alfie wanted to say as she said it for him.

"Will he be alright?"

The two ambulance men looked at each other before one of them answered the question.

"It's hard to say unless we actually knew what's wrong with him and we don't, so I can't really tell you yes or no." The man reminded Patricia of Mr Winkler they looked around the same age.

"Thanks." Alfie mumbled to Patricia as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew why he was saying thank you.

Trudy and the ambulance men soon disappered with Jerome. Everyone heard the ambulance drive away as the hall was full of silence.

"What happened here then?" Victor asked looking aound at everyone. No one answered him.

"I know nothing, can I just eat my dinner please?" Mick asked. He was the only one who spoke which made Victor suspicious of the others.

"All of you finish your dinner and then I'll speak to you one by one in my office starting with Mick, then Mara, then Amber, then Nina, then Fabian, then Patricia and finally Alfie." Victor said before he walked back up the stairs.

Mick ate all of his dinner, Nina, Amber and Fabian ate some of their dinner, but Mara, Patricia and Alfie ate none of theirs. Dinner was silent.

When they'd all finsihed Patricia and Alfie took the plates and everything else off of the table. It was supposed to be Jerome and Alfie on wash duty, but obviously Jerome wasn't here.

Mick left shortly and went up to Victors office. Mara sat at the table doing some homework they'd been set earlier today.

The others could only worry about what was going to be uncovered when they talked to Victor.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I should be able to update again on Tuesday or Wednesday maybe Monday though, but that's a little unlikely.<strong>

**Poll results are as follows;**

**Fabina - 7 votes**

**Jara - 4 votes**

**Jina - 4 votes**

**Alfie and Jerome(Friendship pairing) - 3 votes**

**Amfie - 2 votes**

**Patrome - 2 votes**

**Mamber - 1 vote**

**At the moment the pairings will be Fabina - definatly and most likely Jara.**

**But if you want I can write Patrome and Jara in a sort of love triangle type thing with Patricia and Mara fighting over Jerome if that's what you want. If you want me to do this idea leave me a review or pm me.**

**Also the poll will be closing after chapter 5 or 6**

**I'll update again on Tuesday or Wednesday. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right fifth chapter of this story. This chapter starts of a bit slow, but please bear with it as it does pick up near the middle of the chapter. Details on the poll will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In Victor's Office <strong>~

"So Mick what do you know about this sudden 'illness' that Jerome has?" Victor asked. Mick's questioning would be over quickly.

"I don't know anything about what happened to Clark and to be honest I don't really care what happens to him, so can I go to my room and finish my sport project work?"

Victor was very bored of Mick. "Go," He said as he signall for Mick to walk out f the room, "Call in Mara."

Mick came down the stairs and walked in to the kitchen. "Mara your turn."

Mara put her pen down and walked up to Victors office. She knocked and waited until Victor told her to come in and sit down.

"What do you know then?"

Mara debated telling Victor about Jerome earlier or not, however in the end she choose to tell it was better for Jerome's health, especially if the doctors needed some form of knowledge on Jerome's behavior to find out what was wrong with him.

"He didn't look well at lunch. He was pale and he seemed unbalenced when he stood up, but I don't know anything else."

Victor wrote down what Mara said before telling her to leave and bring Amber in.

Amber left the table and headed in to the office.

"What do you know then Miss Millington?"

"Nothing except for the fact that Jerome looked terrible. Also that he dosen't know how much we feel for him it's just so sad that this had to happen to him, we had so many plans for the weekend. I was going to take him clothes shopping with me as he had no clue on dresses and is absouluty no help to me when I need help picking dresses and-"

"That's enough Miss Millington. Send up Nina."

Amber walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Luckily Mara stood up to get a glass of water leaving only the Sibuna group at the table.

"So?" Fabian asked.

"I just started blabbering about me planning to take Jerome dress shopping and he sent me out in the end."

"He most likely got bored." Said Patricia gaining a glare from Amber.

"Got bored of what?" Mara asked as she sat back down.

"Nothing," Alfie replied, "Just a joke that I told everyone that me and Jerome used to tell everyone ages ago."

"Nina your up now anyway." Amber said as she took her usual seat at the table.

Nina slowly walked out of the room. Her and Victor were on very bad terms ever since she arraived here. Late.

"So Miss Martin what do you know?"

"Barely anything." Nina spoke quietly.

"How bare?"

"Just that Jerome didn't look well."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." Nina was getting nervous now.

"Go," She stood up and walked out of the room as quickly as possible, "Bring in Fabian."

Nina walked until she was out of Victors view, before breaking in to a run and ran in to the kitchen.

"Fabian." She said as she sat down.

Fabian left the room. Nina didn't have to say much for Fabian to realise that it was his turn.

"So what do you know?" Victor asked you could see he was getting tired of asking the question and not getting a clear answer.

"All I know is that he wasn't feeling very well earlier." Fabian half lied. Jerome hadn't looked well earlier, but he'd said he was fine. Then again that was typical Jerome.

"Call Patricia in." Victor said signalling that Fabian could go.

"Patricia." Fabian called from the hall.

"Coming." She called back, passing Fabian as she left the room and he entered the room.

Patricia walked in to Victor's office, however unlike the others she didn't sit down, but instead remained stood by the door.

"So Miss Williamson what do you know or have to do with this."

"I have nothing to do with any of this."

"What do you know then?" Victor asked. He was beginning to lose patience with all of this enquirering.

"I'm not saying anything without a lawyer."

"Bring Alfie up."

Patricia turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"I don't know Corbierre, I really don't." Victor said to the bird.

Patricia was dreading what would happen when Victor spoke the Alfie. She liked Alfie, but sometimes he says just a little bit to much and gives things away.

"Alfie Victor wants to see you." Patricia said as she sat back down.

"Okay." Alfie mumbled quietly before heading up the stairs.

"Come in and sit down." Victor said coldly. He was well aware that Jerome and Alfie were best friends and roomates. This should be easy.

"What do you know. Surely you want to help Jerome as much as possible."

Yes Alfie wanted to help Jerome, but he wasn't going to give everything he knew away.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me boy." Victor said as he pointed his finger at Alfie.

"I'm not lying I honestly don't know."

"Go." Victor said as he stood up from his chair and opened the door. Alfie stood and walked out of the door avoiding looking at Victor.

"So?" Patricia asked as Alfie walked in.

"I just told him that I didn't know anything."

"And Victor bought that?" Nina asked.

"Yeah he bought it." Alfie replied allowing everyone to relax. At least for a minute.

"Who bought what?" Mick asked as he walked in to the room. He'd returned from his run a little while ago. Mara had then left the room to help Mick study for the exams that were coming up.

"Victor." Amber said.

"Amber." Patricia spoke through gritted teeth as she elbowed Amber in the side.

"Opps sorry." Amber replied.

"But-" Mick was inturupted, luckily.

"Mick come on we need to work on your French." Mara walked in just in time. Leaving the room a minute later with Mick in tow.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>10 o clock <strong>~

"It's ten o clock you all know what that means you have five minutes precisely and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop." Victor said as he dropped a pin from the pocket of his coat.

"I'd like to drop him." Alfie mumbled as he left to his room. Fabian left with Alfie and walked in to his room.

Nina, Amber and Patricia walked upstairs past Victor walking as quickly as possible to avoid his cold glares.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>11 o clock in Alfie and Jerome's Room <strong>~

Alfie sat up in his bed. He looked over at the bed that Jerome usually ocupied at night. Now empty.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>12 o clock in Nina and Ambers Room <strong>~

Nina lay in bed half asleep, half awake. If she was honest she was worried about Jerome. She could only wonder as to how worried Alfie was.

"Nina."

Nina looked around to find the source of the voice, but to no luck.

"Nina."

"Sarah?"

"Yes Nina." Sarah said as she appeared in front of Nina like she had done before.

"What am I supposed to do Sarah. Jerome's in hospital because of Rufus and this whole mess. I just don't now what to do anymore."

"I gave you a present Nina." Sarah said as she disappered.

"Sarah." Nina mumbled.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>The next morning <strong>~

Patricia, Nina and Amber were the first ones to walk in to the kitchen to see Trudy setting the table for breakfast.

"Trudy your back." Amber said as she sat down.

"Good morning Amber dear." Trudy replied as she went back out to the kitchen to get some plates.

Fabian was next to walk in with Alfie. They were both laughing, which was a good sign. Fabian said last night that he was going to see if he could make Alfie happier at least for a while until Jerome returned.

However Alfie's smile faded when he sat down and saw Trudy. The others saw this and just exchanged glances with each other.

"T-Tr-Trudy." Alfie said stuttering on the word.

"Yes Alfie wahat can I do for you this morning?" Trudy asked. She knew he was upset and already knew what his question would be and she knew the answer.

"I was wondering h-how Jerome is and w-whether I can v-visit him today."

"Well there may be a few problems with that." Trudy said as calmly as possible.

"What, why?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah and what kind of problems?" Patricia asked.

"Well I tell you when everyone's here to save telling you twice." Trudy replied just as sweetly as ever.

"Morning everyone." Mara said as she walked in with Mick following her both took their seats at the table leaving just one empty seat.

Jerome's seat.

"So hows Jerome?" Mara asked.

"Trudy's goi-" Amber started

"I don't care." Mick inturupted the blonde getting shocked looks from the others at the table.

"Mick it's fine if you don't care and don't want to know, but the rest of us care and we want to know how Jerome is, so if you don't you can always leave the room." Fabian said firmly.

"No I'll stay and eat my breakfast." Mick replied.

"So Trudy how is Jerome?" Nina asked.

"Please can I visit him." Alfie begged.

"Well as I said earlier there may be some problems with that." Trudy replied.

"Like what?" Patricia asked.

"Well-" Trudy started.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Chapter 5 is done. Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but it worked better then telling everything in the end of one chapter. I should be able to update again on Fridy or Saturday.<strong>

**Okay poll results are as follows:**

**Fabina - 7 votes**

**Jina/Jerina - 6 votes**

**Jara - 4 votes**

**Jerome and Alfie Friendship pairing - 4 votes**

**Patrome - 3 votes**

**Amfie - 3 votes**

**Patrome/Jara Love Triangle - 1 vote**

**Mamber - 1 vote**

**Thanks to all of you who have voted so far. I think the poll will remain open until the end of chapte 6 maybe chapter 7.**

**At the moment there will definatly be Fabina as most of you want that.**

**Since 6 people want Jina/Jerina do you want a Fabina/Jina Love Triangle like thing?**

**Or any other type of love triangle.**

**Or do you want Nina, Mara and Patricia to fight over Jerome?**

**Any how thanks for reading, voting, reviewing, favoriting and alerting.**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so sorry about the cliff-hanger, but here's the next chapter in which the cliff-hanger will be solved. Poll results and details on it are at the end of the chapter as usual. So please enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>"Well you see no one's allowed to see Jerome." Trudy said.<p>

"What do you mean?" Alfie shouted. It was a question, but Alfie had a point to get across.

"She means what she said Alfie. No one's allowed to visit Jerome, what a disaster, oh well lets all eat breakfast, go to school and forget about Clark."

"Mick," Fabian said angerily, "Don't be like that."

"Why can't we visit him Trudy?" Nina asked.

"Well, because of his condition the hospital are only letting certain people visit him." Trudy finished.

"What condition is he in?" Patricia asked. Worried by what could be so bad.

"You see his condition is worse than what we thought."

"I thought that he just fainted." Mara added to the conversation.

"That's what we all thought." Amber said. Before realising that everyone else was waiting to know what was wrong with him.

"They don't know exactly what's wrong with him at the moment, however they think that it shouldn't take them long to find out." Trudy explained.

"Who are they allowing to visit him?" Patricia asked.

"Only people who are in his family."

"That's rubbish. I think I should be allowed to visit him I'm sort of like a brother to him." Alfie moaned.

Victor them walked in a started his normal morning reteen of shoving them out of the room shouting about them all being late for school. Not that no one cared what he said.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In School<strong> ~

School was boring for Alfie without Jerome and even the rest of Sibuna had to agree that Jerome did make school more fun.

"Sibuna meeting at lunch." Nina said to Fabian. Fabian nodded and passed the messeage back to Alfie, Patricia and Amber.

When the lesson ended the all ran off quickly to the woods where they held their meetings. They all sat down and looked at Nina wondering why see had called thise meeting.

"So why are we here?" Amber asked.

"I think we need some time to discuss what's happened to Jerome."

"Why couldn't we have talked at Anubis house?" Amber asked.

"Becuase of the teachers and Victor Amber." Patricia said to the blonde.

"Victor's determinded to find out something and we're not going to be able to hide the truth from him forever, so we need a cover story." Nina said stating number one on her list.

"We couldn't have thought of that later?" Amber asked again. Another one of her stupid questions.

"Because I'm not a very good liar and it's easier if we all look like we know what we're talking about rather than looking confused."

"Okay so we say that Jerome wasn't very well, he hadn't eaten anything and then he fainted," Patricia said, "Problem solved. Next."

Fabian spoke next, "We need a plan to get in to the hospital to see Jerome."

"This is more like what we should be talking about." Alfie said.

"So there only letting his family see him, so all we need to do is get in contact with his family." Nina said

"That might be harder than we think though." Patricia said while looking down at the ground.

"What to you mean?" Fabian asked.

"Remember when Joy disappered I kept asking Victor for her home number, well he said that it was against school policy's to give away people's personal details."

"What's this have to do with Jerome?" Nina asked.

"There not going to us his home number since they wouldn't allow me to have Joy's."

"So we get it off Jerome. He's bound to have is home number on his mobile." Amber said. She was having a blonde day today.

"We aren't allowed to visit Jerome though, so we can't get it off him and from what Trudy said this morning I don't even think Jerome would be up to speaking to us."

"What if we pretended to be his family." Amber said her first good idea of the day.

"Well what do his parents look like?" Nina asked.

Silence followed her question. Everyone looked at Alfie he knew Jerome the best and for the lonest amount of time, so he should probably know.

"What?" Alfie asked after he realised that they were staring at him.

"What are Jerome's parents like?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know I've never met them." Alfie replied.

"That's just great," Patricia said as she stood up, "There's no way we can pretend to be people that we don't know anything about."

"Couldn't we just dress as adults, I don't think that they'll be able to guess." Amber said.

"We don't know that though. What if his parents have already seen him in hospital. That way they would know what his parents looked like." Fabian said.

"It's to risky to try it." Alfie stated down heartedly.

"We should probably be getting back. Look at the time." Patricia said.

"She's right let's go." Nina said as all of them stared picking up their bags and walking back towards the school building.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>After School<strong> ~

The group walked back to Anubis house minus Amber who had stayed behind with Mara and Mick to teach Mick how to dance.

They walked in to the house to hear Trudy talking, but they couldn't hear who she was talking to. When the group walked in they saw that she was on the phone to someone.

They waited in the hall until she put the phone down.

"Who was on the phone?" Patricia asked.

"The hospital." Trudy replied as she walked in the kitchen. Nina, Fabian and Alfie walked in to the lounge and sat on the sofa. Their hearts sinking every second.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Kicthen<strong> ~

"How's Jerome?" Patricia asked. She was the only one who followed Trudy.

Although she wasn't expecting the answer she got it was better than she thought she was going to get.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Lounge<strong> ~

Patricia walked in and was instantly asked questions.

"How's Jerome?" Nina asked.

Patricia didn't answer for a second. She lifted her head and it almost looked like she was actually sad.

"He's comatose."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright chapter 6 is finished and I should have another update on Wednesday or Tuesday. Hopefully I will also update Death of Me and Fight Inside later.<strong>

**Poll results are;**

**Jina/Jerina - 9 votes**

**Fabina - 8 votes**

**Patrome - 5 votes**

**Amfie - 5 votes**

**Jara - 5 votes**

**Alfie and Jerome (Friendship pairing)**

**Mamber - 2 votes**

**Nina/Mara/Patricia fighting over Jerome - 1 vote**

**Patrome/Jara Love Triangle - 1 vote**

**Thanks to all 21 of you who voted on the poll and the people who voted in thier review.**

**At the moment I think that the pairings will be Jina/Fabina Love triangle and Patrome.**

**So all of you who like Patrome/Jina/Fabina are most likely going to get your wish.**

**The poll is still open until the end of the next chapter. **

**Review. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay sorry again about cliff-hangers, but they fitted with the story. Poll results and details are at the end of the chapter like normall any way heres chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>~ <strong>In the Lounge <strong>~

"He's comatose." Patricia mumbled sadly.

"What!" Everyone else answered at once. Wait until Mara heard about this, Mick probably wouldn't care.

"How is he comatose?" Amber asked. She was still having a blonde day.

"If a person is unconscious for an amount of time that lasts longer than six hours and can't be woken up and don't respond normally then they are in a coma." Fabian explained for Amber. He was good at explaining things.

"I thought that you could only get coma's from concussions though." Alfie said. He seemed even more sad now that he knew of Jerome's condition fully.

"No that's one of the more common ways." Fabian replied.

By now Patricia had sat down and Mara and Mick walked in the door.

The group told Mara and Mick that Jerome was comatose. Mara was upset, but Mick said that it was good for everyone that Jerome was out of the way.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>At Dinner<strong> ~

Dinner was full of awkward silence. The only time anyone spoke was when they were spoken to by Trudy or Victor, apart from that the room was silent.

After dinner the seven teens put the t.v. on, which provided some entertainment for them all. Well all but Mick who wanted to watch some sport, however that had been out voted from the very beginning.

Once again the room was quiet not silence, but quiet was enough to still make the room feel awkward.

When it got to ten o clock Victor's pin dropping speech could be heard.

"It's ten o clock you know what that means you have five minutes and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop."

The four girls headed up the stairs while the boys just walked down the corridor. Alfie having to spend another night with out Jerome in the room and everyone ese had to spend a whole night worring about Jerome.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>One o clock in the Morning - Nina and Amber's Room<strong> ~

Nina lay in bed with her eyes open. She was looking at the ceiling. She was worried about Jerome that's why she couldn't get to sleep.

She had Fabian though she had absoulutly no need to worry it's not like she loved Jerome. She loved Fabian.

With that final thought she tried to at least get a couple of hours sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Three o clock in the Morning - Patricia and Mara's Room<strong> ~

Patricia opened her tired eyes. She couldn't sleep she was to worried about Jerome. She knew that was crazy though she didn't like Jerome, they barely spoke. Jerome was a slimeball.

But then again to Jerome she was Trixie. No that didn't matter she shouldn't worry about some one that she didn't care about. It wasn't normall to thnk of some one who you didn't like unless she did like him.

But that was impossible. It couldn't be true. She was Patricia Williamson she didn't and never ever would love Jerome.

Never.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>The Next Morning<strong> ~

The next morning Mick took a slice of toast and went for a run, Mara took a slice to, however she headed to the liberary.

After Amber had finished sorting out her hair and make up the Sibuna group did the same, however they headed to their secret meeting place in the woods.

"So what do we do now?" Nina asked. Everyone else knew what she was talking about.

"We need to visit Jerome." Amber said forgetting every thing that they had been told yesterday.

"Amber remember only his parents are allowed to visit him." Patricia said reminding Amber of the conversation.

"Oh yeah. I totally remember now." She replied with a smile.

"Maybe," Fabian started, "No that would never work."

"What wouldn't?" Alie asked he was eager to know anything that might work to get them to see Jerome.

"I was going to surgest that we just tell them that we are Jerome's best friends from school and that we would really like to see him," Fabian explained his idea, "But it would never work."

"I don't know about that." Patricia said gaining everyone's attension.

"What do you mean Patricia?" Nina asked.

"Alfie does Jerome have any brothers and sisters?" Patricia asked.

"I think he has one brother and one or two sisters." Alfie replied.

"Great." Patricia replied.

"What are you thinking of doing Patricia?" Fabian asked.

"Is it something dangerous?" Amber asked.

"Patricia." Nina said pushing Patricia for answer

"It's simple we go in to the hospital and we just pretend to be them, so that we can see him." Patricia said as she smiled that smile she got when she was thinking of something dangerous and sneaky came to her mind.

"I don't know I think that that may be a bit risky Patricia." Fabian replied.

"Guys have you seen the time we need to go or we will be late for French." Amber said as she stood up with her bag. Everyone else gathered up their stuff and left with Patricia's plan still on their minds.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>After School<strong> ~

"So what are we going to do?" Nina asked as the group walked back to Anubis House in a line.

"I," Alfie spoke up, "Think that we should go ahead and use Patricia's idea."

"Thanks Alfie glad to know some one has some faith in me and my idea." Patricia replied happy that some one could see the point to her idea.

"Okay, I think that we should maybe just use Patricia's idea as well." Amber said joing in the converstation.

"They have a point it's Saturday tomorrow, so that's the perfect time to visit him."

"Alright we'll use Patricia's idea, but if it fails don't blame me." Nina replied.

"Don't worry Nina if anything goes wrong then we can all blame Patricia." Amber said cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot Amber, thanks a lot." Patricia replied sarcastically. Although if she was honest she wasn't sure that her plan would even work.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry that it's a little short, but I will update again on Saturday.<strong>

**By the way have any of you played a game called Avalanche? My class are having a compotation tomorrow at lunch to see who can get the highest score. Why I really don't know, but if you haven't played the game just type Avalanche game in to google and click on the first one that comes up.**

**Anyway back to the poll results.**

**Poll results are:**

**Fabina - 10 Votes**

**Jina - 10 Votes**

**Patrome - 7 Votes**

**Jara - 6 Votes**

**Amfie - 5 Votes**

**Alfie and Jerome (Friendship pairing) - 3 Votes**

**Mamber - 2 Votes**

**Nina, Mara and Patricia Fight over Jerome - 1 vote**

**Patrome and Jara Love Triangle - 1 vote**

**Thanks to all of you who voted in the poll and in your review. You still have time to vote and I will tell you when I'm closing the poll in the next chapter.**

**Review. Thanks for Reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright straight into the story. Poll results and details are at the end of the chapter. Here's chapter 8.**

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up and had breakfast on Friday the way that they had since Jerome had been taken in to hospital. Their lessons went extremly quickly and boringly without the blonde there.<p>

Saturday came really quickly as the Sibuna group were still worring as to wether the plan of Patricia's would work. The group made the excuse that they were going in to town. Nobody questioned them since Amber was with them.

Amber queen of shopping.

They planned their timing carefully so that they were able to take a delivery off of the delivery man who came to the school delivering lab coats for science experiments.

They bought Jerome some flowers and a small box of chocolates before the group got a taxi and headed over to the hospital.

They all paid some money to the taxi driver when they arrived outside. The driver dropped them off in the car park since he believed that easier for them.

"Okay so plan run through one more time." Nina said as they walked through the car park.

"Patricia and Alfie visit Jerome as his brother and sister and find out what's wrong with him. I wait in the reception area, Amber in the hall, Nina just down the corridor from Jerome's room." Fabian said for everyone. The group nodded and went in their separate directions.

Fabian, Nina and Amber headed round to the back of the building and quickly sorted themselves out to look almost like delivery people. Nina and Amber hid in a cardboard box full of white lab coats that were meant for the school science department, but that didn't really matter.

Patricia and Alfie walked in to the hospital and went straight to the reception area.

"Hello," The receptionist said with a smile, "How can I help you?"

"Hey we are here to see Jerome Clark." Alfie said. Patricia elbowed him lightly and mouthed let me talk. Alfie had nothing to say and agreed to let Patricia talk.

It was easier to do things her way then end up in a fight with her. With his _'sister'._

"I'm sorry, but only Mr Clark's family are allowed to see him until his condition gets better." She said kindly with a smile, believing them to just be friends of his. Patricia wasn't going away easily.

"We **are not** his friends." Patricia said. Alfie sighed this was going to get worse before it got better.

"Oh." The lady replied.

"We **are** members of his family." Patricia said to stop the lady being confused.

"Oh." She said again as she looked at the pair curiously. Like she was trying to relate them to Jerome.

"So what room is he in?" Alfie asked receiving another elbow in his side from Patricia or Trixie as Jerome would call her if he was in this situation.

"What relation do you have to Mr Jerome Clark?" She asked as she started typing names on her computer.

Maybe they were wrong.

Maybe they did have family records that were up to date and exactly perfect.

Maybe his parents had already visited him.

Maybe they were visiting him now.

Wouldn't that be strange. The two of them just walking in and saying _'Hi. We are Patricia and Alfie. We are now members of your family. We are Jerome's new brother and sister.' _

They would be kicked out of the hospital if that was the case.

Patricia seemed lost in thought, so Alfie spoke to the lady.

"Have his parents visited?"

This jolted Patricia out of her thoughts and she instantly elbowed him again. Harder this time.

Before she made a small attempt to correct Alfie's sentence.

"**He** means have **our** parents visited we all go to bording school you see, so **we** don't get much time to call **them**." Patricia said through nearly gritted teeth and raising her voice by an octave at some points.

"**They** never call us because **they** don't know us Patricia." Alfie said quietly before realising what he said.

He wasn't good at this.

"Pardon?" She said looking up from the computer screen.

"**He** said how much longer as **we** need to get back to our boarding school soon for a very important phone call from **our** parents about the holiday **we** have planned for summer."

"Oh not much longer just a few question's that's all."

The reception phone rang and she had to answer it giving the pair some time to talk.

"Patricia we should walk out of the door before they figure every thing out." Alfie said. Patricia thought that she could hear a slight panic in his voice.

"No Alfie **we **should continue with the plan." Patricia growled.

"So what are you in relation to Mr Jerome Clark?" She asked again once she had put the phone down.

"We **are** his brother and sister." Patricia replied looking at Alfie when she said the word are.

"Names please?" She asked.

"Patricia Clarke and Alfie Clark."

"That's strange. Are you sure that you are his brother and sister?" She asked.

"Yes." Patricia said surely.

"Why?" Alfie questioned.

"Well I know the Clark's very well," She started. Patricia lost some of her confidence and Alfie gulped, "Only Jerome goes to boarding school and his brother and sister are not called Patricia and Alfie."

"Well we are related to him." Patricia said tryin to remain confident.

"We are sort of related to him." Alfie added.

"Enough lies who are you really?" She asked.

Patricia's breath caught in her throat. She knew what this meant

Alfie only had one word avaliable in his mind.

_**Busted.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 8 done. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again maybe Thursday.<strong>

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Poll results are:**

**Fabina - 15 Votes**

**Jina - 11 Votes**

**Patrome - 8 Votes**

**Jara - 8 Votes**

**Amfie - 5 Votes**

**Jerome and Alfie (Friendship pairing) - 4 Votes**

**Mamber - 3 Votes**

**Patrome vs Jara - 1 Vote**

**Nina/Mara/Patricia fight over Jerome - 1 Vote**

**Patrome Jara love triangle - 1 Vote**

**Poll closes next chapter or the chapter after.**

**Pairings at the moment will be:**

**Fabina**

**Jerina/Jina**

**Patrome**

**Hinted Jara**

**Review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
